The Memphis Cooperative Community Oncology Program (MCCOP) represents four hospitals fourteen oncology investigators and an annual new analytic cancer patient population of over 2,000 per year. The consortium plans to enter 246 patients per year onto protocols from the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) and the Gastrointestinal Study Group (GITSG). The four hospitals provide up to date treatment facilities and experience in joint and individual cancer control activities. Specific aims for the development of the program include: formation of an organization structure to support clinical research and cancer control programs; establishment of research base affiliations for quality patient care as well as opportunity to participate in protocol development; development of a research data management plan for collection, quality control and submission of data; development of an investigational drug pharmacy for effective management of investigational agents; and establishment of standards for physicians which will promote high quality research. Outlined in this application are the detailed methodologies which have been developed for protocol selection, patient log information, functioning and staffing of the operations office, protocol management (e.g. patient eligibility criteria and data flow) quality control procedures and quality assurance mechanisms.